dlminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Town
This article refers to the central settlement, default spawn location, and primary residence of the members of dlminecraft server. The town contains an inviolable house for each member, a number of service facilities, and numerous inert and largely pointless structures, such as the Geography Museum, Post Office, beginner's area, giant phallus tower and an abandoned chicken coop with the iconic Fletcher Farms target logo. Geography The town is located at coordinates 0,0 in the center of the world. It is situated in a fertile valley with rolling hills to the north and east, a large lake to the south, and a steep mountain range to the west. Transit Many transit options link this town with other destinations of varying distances at varying speeds. The Municipal Railway Though it may be quicker just to walk around town than ride a mine cart, the town is home to the hub of an expansive and ever-growing national public transit system with routes throughout town, to the picturesque canyons and mesas of Clayland and to the bustling village of Noseberg on the East coast. Future connections may include: the Southern penninsula, Andy's unnamed archipelago in the exotic Southeastern sea, other estate locations and a newly discovered continent across the Eastern sea. The Nether Portal Not only a door into an area of the Nether that is a short walk from a nether fortress and blaze spawner, this Nether portal is hellish shortcut involving a quick minecart ride to another portal through flaming chasms, fire-hurling ghasts and undead pigmen is the quickest way to Andy's estate on Shagginstone Island and Cory's estate in Noseberg. Soon a network of tunnels and rails may connect many other points of interest. Town Harbor Featuring a well-stocked boathouse and several docking slips, Town Harbor allows fairly safe and easy access to and from the Mangrove Sound and the southern oceans. Located under a lighthouse at the South end of town for easy navigation at night, great stone torches guide brave sailors out through the canal and home again. High speeds are highly discouraged when navigating the inland channels until the water lillies are sufficiently cleared as they will destroy boats. Y15 Network Organically and inadvertantly at first, in the search for resources, the Y15 Network was created by digging long, straight tunnels at or near Y-level 15. The Town is the start of many of these trails, and as such is the de facto hub of this impressive series of tunnels stretching several hundred blocks in a given direction and linking distant areas on the map with relatively quick and safe subterranean routes. As the tunnels intersected and branched out, it was found that by digging towards a known location of one of these many corridors, one could avoid getting lost, quickly disengage from a dangerous, procedurally-generated mine and even find that same mine at a later time. The Y15 Network will never be fully mapped, but major sections of it may be listed in the future. Some routes, such as to Noseberg and the Southern Peninsula can be found by following signs along the trail. Users of the Y15 network are invited to help with signage, trail beatification, securing or covering bridges through chasms, caves and mines and expansion of the railroad to new destinations. When creating a new intersection, new signs are especially helpful. History The town was founded by ObligatoryReference in game year 0, with great fanfare and pomp. Shortly thereafter others were invited, and the town has been developing rapidly since. The Gazebo Incident On meatspace date July 9th, 2014 at approximately 11:20pm, the fancy gazebo on the outskirts of town burned down. The cause was found to be a nearby brushfire that was ignited by a startled user attempting to use a flint and steel to destroy a creeper. The fire was eventually extinguished by a group of users who hastily recruited a volunteer fire department on the spot. The department battled the blaze using the bones of destroyed animated skeletons scattered nearby from the previous night's misadventures. The gazebo, though razed, was quickly rebuilt and is currently larger and fancier than before. Economics The town subsists largely on wheat produced at the communal farm, an extensive latifundia whose production is dictated by the head of the party. Other crops include pumpkins, melons, and mushrooms. Animal husbandry is practiced excessively. Chickens are bred in massive numbers and packed in a sunny, free-range, cage-free, crowded hell-hole where their eggs are gathered and tossed at a giant target to further expand the population. Sheep are also bred in a below grade solarium where they are carefully selectively bred for their color characteristics. Due to pressures from vegan hippies, the horrific factory farms have been moved to less visible locations. Demographics The town consists entirely of users and mobs. The population as of July 2014 is 6 users, which are a transient population. Race/ethnicity is as follows: 3 Caucasian 1 Enderwarped 1 Blue 1 Bear In Popular Culture The town is not referenced in any popular culture.